Archie Mega Man Ausgabe 31
Archie Mega Man Ausgabe 31 ist die 31. Ausgabe der Mega Man Comics und der dritte Teil der Blackout: The Curse of Ra Moon Saga. Handlung Spoilers "Curse of Ra Moon" Part Three: The fate of the earth hangs in the balance as Mega Man enters into the final, frantic battle with the sinister alien known as RA MOON! With Mega Man outgunned and outnumbered—will our hero survive? And if he can, how will he stand against the evil villain Ra Thor? You won't want to miss this epic issue which features the first alliance of Mega Man and Break Man! Brother fights alongside brother for the first time in the Mega Man comics, only in the penultimate chapter to the latest MEGA-EPIC! Featuring an all-new cover art from Mega Man art legend Patrick "SPAZ" Spaziante and a killer new variant cover from artist Brent McCarthy! The Eve of Battle Um weiter die Lanfront Ruinen zu erforschen und nach Ra Moon und Dr. Wily Ausschau zu halten, gehen Mega Man, Rush und Guts Man in die Ruinen und werden von Needle Man und Snake Man attackiert. Auch Gemini Man, von dem Ra Moon nur das eine Ebenbild unter Kontrolle bringen konnte, kämpft kurzzeitig gegen die drei und dann gegen seinen eigenen Zwilling. Nach einer kurzen Kontaktaufnahme mit Dr. Light, um sich zu erkunden, wie es Mega Mans Schwester Roll geht, versammeln sich alle Robot Master vor der großen Mayaruine und attackieren sie, um zu Ra Moon zu gelangen. Dieser hat selbst eine kleine Armee aus den Robotern aufgestellt, die Dr. Wily in den Ruinen gefunden hatte. Mitten im Kampf taucht Dr. Wily mit seiner neusten Erfindung auf, dem Ra Thor, der jedoch nicht immun gegen Ra Moons Umprogrammierung ist, so dass Ra Thor umgepolt wird und anstatt Ra Moon zu bekämpfen, sich auf seine Seite stellt. Charaktere thumb|280px|Short Circuits *Mega Man *Rush *Original Robot Master **Cut Man **Bomb Man **Guts Man **Elec Man **Time Man *Break Man *Dr. Wily **Quick Man **Flash Man **Wood Man **Air Man **Heat Man **Crash Man **Metal Man **Bubble Man *Dr. Light *Roll *Dr. Pedro Astil **Plant Man *Quake Woman *Centaur Man *Ra Moon **Snake Man **Needle Man **Gemini Man **Shadow Man **Magnet Man **Hard Man **Top Man **Spark Man **Ra Thor Trivia *Im Comic wird Snake Man von der Waffe von Needle Man, der Needle Cannon, besiegt. Auch in den Spielen ist die Needle Cannon die effektivste Waffe gegen Snake Man. *Plant Mans Seriennummer ist DAN-001 (abgekürzt für 'D'r. 'A'stil 'N'umber). In den Spielen wird nie erwähnt, wer Plant Man erbaute. Dort lautet seine Seriennummer DWN-045, da er für Dr. Wily gegen Mega Man in den Kampf zieht. *Auf Seite 8 lässt Dr. Light einige Ereignisse Revue passieren und erwähnt, dass Robot Master auf dem ganzen Globus den Menschen helfen würden. Ein Hinweis auf Mega Man 6, da dort Mega Man gegen Robot Master aus verschiedenen Ländern kämpfen muss, unter anderem Centaur Man, der kurzzeitig auftritt. Leseprobe MegaMan31Page1.jpg|Seite 1 MegaMan31Page2.jpg|Seite 2 MegaMan31Page3.jpg|Seite 3 MegaMan31Page4.jpg|Seite 4 en:Mega Man Issue 31 (Archie Comics) Kategorie:Archie Mega Man Comics